Not fall in love!
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: AU. Volver a Magnolia, su ciudad natal, ¿Qué problemas podría causar? / ― ¡Bienvenida a Magnolia de nuevo, Luce! / Antes pensaba que era la menos afortunada del mundo, ahora todavía lo pensaba más.


**N**uevo proyecto.

**I**nspirado en... nada. **L**os capítulos serán cortos... **Y**...

**L**es dejo de taladrar la cabeza con mis notas largas y les dejo empezar la lectura. uvu

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo es obra de Hiro Mashima, excepto la historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Not fall in Love!<span>**

**Situación I: Transferencia a Fairy Tail**

_..._

_"No ser amados es una simple desventura; la verdadera desgracia es no amar"._

_..._

**—****Albert Camus****.  
>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>–Juró a los dioses, que tengo la peor suerte del mundo… –farfullé, rechinando los dientes, observando minuciosamente el paisaje que presentaba Fiore. Para ser más exactos, Magnolia. Una – no tan pequeña, – ciudad.<p>

–Oh, vamos. No sea tan dramática, señorita Lucy. –suavemente Capricornio le abrió la puerta del auto, respondiendo su pequeño berrinche.

¿Dramática? ¿Yo?

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de no bufar, cosa que no logré.

–Hug. Capricornio, no estoy siendo dramática –comencé a citar, como siempre –, no tengo idea de porque la vida es tan injusta para mí. Tenía una vida tan, tan, tan buena –mis ojos brillaron cuando recordé todos los momentos que viví en mi anterior país y ciudad. Pero rápidamente, mi humor cambio solamente por el hecho de recordar que ahora Magnolia sería su nuevo hogar. –, pero ustedes tan buenos que son, ¡me cambiaron de mi hermosa y amada ciudad! –lloriqueé como una niña, mientras Capricornio me alcanzaba un pañuelo para sonarme la nariz. Hice un horrible sonido al sonarme la nariz.

–Señorita Lucy… –Capricornio le miró con una sonrisa nerviosa, diciendo lo siguiente –Usted tenía buenas amistades en esta ciudad, cuando era pequeña. Por eso yo creo que- –pero lo interrumpí, entregándole nuevamente el pañuelo que miro con un poco de asco.

–Tú mismo lo dijiste, _tenía _buenas amistades, cuando _era pequeña. _–enfaticé varías palabras, aclarándole sabiamente. –Creo que lo único bueno será ver a Levy-chan y a Natsu de nuevo… –suspiré cansada, encaminándome a mi nuevo instituto: Fairy Tail, pero antes, me di la vuelta y le dirigí una sonrisa a Capricornio. –Nos vemos, Capricornio. ¡Suerte con el viaje! –moví mis manos a son de despedida y nuevamente caminé hacía la entrada. Hice una mirada decidida y entré a la preparatoria.

Oh, pero nunca hubiera pensado, que esté sería el inicio de su _"pequeño" _nuevo infierno y al mismo tiempo, nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Apenas se había cambiado el uniforme… y sentía que todo lo que pasaba era propio de Fairy Tail.<p>

Rió nerviosa, observando la escena de papeles siendo tirados por todas partes – en la oficina de la academia, ¡la oficina! –, y pronto la atendió Makarov Dreyar, el tan conocido director.

–Oh, tú eres es la nueva, Lucy Lucky Heartfilia, ¿Cierto? –asentí energética, respondiendo a su saludo de manos, un apretón. Di un respingo de sorpresa por tan cálida bienvenida, algo que nunca tuve. –Espero que disfrutes de tu estancia en Fairy Tail, ¡ya eres parte de la familia! –le sonrió cálidamente, como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. Primero, se quedó sin habla y pronto le correspondió aquella amable sonrisa.

Sin duda, era algo agradable.

–Gracias. –pero como siempre, solo pudo responder con una palabra. ¡Ay! ¡Me estoy poniendo harta de mi misma!

Después de un pequeño silencio, que no era incómodo, sino más bien… Parecía que era reconfortante, Makarov le habló, secándola de sus pensamientos. –Mirajane Strauss, la delegada de la clase, te mostrará tu nueva clase. –asentí concentrada a sus palabras. Pero nuevamente, le sorprendió con una amable sonrisa. – ¡Espero que disfrutes tu día, Lucy!

–Nuevamente, gracias.

¡Ugh! Parecía tan sería.

Se dio cuenta de la presencia de una albina, que se presentó como Mirajane Strauss, la anterior mencionada 'delegada'. Resultó ser alguien muy amable y alegre, ¡hasta le dijo que le llamará _Mira_! Sin honoríficos ni nada. Nada que ver cuando tenía que ir a su… "trabajo" – nótese las comillas –. Estaba tan ensimismada – de nuevo – con sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la clase.

_"2-A" _decía en el pequeño cartel.

Murmullos y pequeños ruidos fue lo que escucharon sus oídos a través de la puerta.

_" –Debe de estar el profesor en el salón –". _Pensó, jugando con sus dos dedos índices, mirando al piso.

–Hoy va a venir una alumna transferida. –hizo una pausa, seguramente esperando a que los murmullos terminarán, y continuó –Exacto, a mitad de año. Bueno, siguiendo a eso, la voy a dejar presentarse. Por favor, pase. –le dijo amablemente, al que reconoció como Gildarts, ya que Capricornio había mencionado los nombres y su apariencia física.

Pasé cabizbaja, reuniendo confianza para presentarme. Levanté mi cabeza decidida y segura.

–Me llamó Lucy Heartfilia y tengo 16 años. Vengo de Estados Unidos, América. –incliné la cabeza en modo de saludo, haciendo una pequeña y débil sonrisa. –Espero llevarnos bien. –exhaló todo el aire que había contenido mientras se presentaba por el nerviosismo y solamente espero a que le indiquen su asiento, no pensaba responder a preguntas estúpidas.

–Muy bien, Lucy. Siéntate a lado de Dragneel, a lado de la ventana. –me señaló el lugar y yo asentí, dirigiendo mis piernas hacía allí. –Siéntete como en tu casa, Lucy. –como todos, me hizo la bienvenida con una amable sonrisa, que otra vez me sorprendió, y otra vez respondí de la misma forma.

Pero…

Estaba tan distraída, que no se había acordado que se sentaba a lado de Natsu Dragneel, ¡Natsu!

La clase comenzó su anterior ritmo anterior de nuevo, y trató de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas… y no pudo.

–Pss… ¡Lucy! –dio un respingo sorprendida por el repentino toque… Y también porque era él…

Era Natsu.

– ¡Bienvenida a Magnolia de nuevo, Luce! –le dio una sonrisa ancha, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes y provocó un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_"Tum, tum". _Escuchaba los latidos de su pobre corazón, acelerándose más de costumbre. Y nuevamente, sentía unos pequeños insectos revolotear por su estómago, ¿o eran mariposas? Oh bueno, en todo caso, era algo así.

Con cada parte del cuerpo de Natsu veía, mi corazón latía con más fuerza. En estos momentos, adoraba la lentitud de Natsu por no darse cuenta de lo que él le provocaba.

¡No lo mires, no lo mires!

Eso decía, pero no podía evitar observar sus ojos color jade, su piel de tez bronceada – que brillaba por los rayos de sol que entraba por la ventana, y eso no ayudaba mucho que digamos – , sus hebras rosas… Todo parecía un hermoso sueño.

Oh, y claro que lo era… Solo era su puta fantasía adolescente y sus cambios de hormona, ¿cierto? No podía desviar la mirada, y él, seguía hablándole en susurros lo feliz que estaba de verla de vuelta, sin darse cuenta de mi propia situación.

Esto era malo, era malo y MUY malo. ¡No estaba bien enamorarse de Natsu Dragneel! Bueno…

No estaba bien enamorarse de Natsu Dragneel OTRA VEZ. Ya que él, era su primer amor. Ah, tan inocente era.

Sacudió su cabeza para los costados, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Porque, estaba claro que no debía tener esos sentimientos por él, de nuevo.

¿Por qué razón?

Bueno, primero: No era bueno enamorarse de su mejor amigo, que solo le veía como una hermana más, segundo: Tenía propiedad.

Oh sí, lo único malo que tenía Natsu Dragneel, el más codiciado de todos, era que tenía dueña.

Y por sobre todo, porque su novia era su segunda mejor amiga; Lisanna Strauss.

Porque lo perfecto, va con lo perfecto, ¿no es así?

Por ello, no debería de tener tales sentimientos por el de cabello rosado, con perfectos dientes, sonrisa perfecta, ingenuidad, estupidez… y…

¡Hug! ¡De nuevo pasaba lo mismo! Sacudí mi cabeza nuevamente, haciendo que Natsu me mirará como bicho raro.

Ya. Lo tenía que tener más que en claro:

No debía enamorarse de Natsu Dragneel y NO estaba enamorada de él. Punto.

Pero tampoco, nunca había pensado que empezar una nueva vida en Magnolia, sería tan desastrozo.

Porque Lucy Lucky Heartfilia dio un completo giro a su vida, el día 8 de Junio, cuando regresó a Magnolia.

Oh sí, lo que le esperaba allí.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>staba comiendo empanada y pizza cuando escribí el cap, así que avísenme si hay faltas ortográficas v:

**E**stoy abierta a críticas constructivas.

**E**spero que hayan disfrutado la lectura c: **C**omo siempre, soy impuntual. **A**sí que no tengo fecha de segundo capítulo :,v

**N**o tengo más palabras ;v; …

**¡N**os leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
